Hook and Emma
by pinkkittyviv
Summary: A collection of unrelated Captain Swan scenarios. Short and sweet and to the point.
1. Smile

It was a surprisingly warm night in Storybrooke. There was a slight breeze that felt comforting to the skin.

The wind drove Emma insane. She was just trying to walk over to the sheriff's station, but her hair seemed to want to run away. After what seemed like an eternity, Emma reached her destination. Inside, someone was waiting for her.

"Hook!" Emma seemed startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father said you might need some help around here, love."

"He did? Well then I guess you can help me with these boxes." Emma glanced down at several cardboard boxes full of files and Hook got the memo.

Emma started walking toward Hook, since the boxes were closest to him. All of a sudden, she slipped and fell head-first towards the floor. She landed and began moaning in pain. Hook was by her side in seconds.

"Swan, are you alright?" Hook asked with genuine concern.

"What do you think?" she replied sarcastically. Her head was throbbing and it felt like it was about to explode.

She slowly began to sit up. As soon as she got upright, she put her hand to her head.

"Okay, well let's get back to work," she said, groaning.

"I'm sorry, Swan. I can't allow that."

"Well too bad."

"I'm serious, Swan. Let me take you home. You need some rest." Surprisingly, Emma complied and Hook took her back to the loft.

Hook took Emma up to her room and told her to lie down. She listened to him and flopped onto her bed. Emma just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Hook was actually in her room. Neal had just died, and Emma was in her bedroom with the one man in Storybrooke who was in love with her.

_How did this even happen?_ she thought to herself.

"I'll be right back," Hook said as he left the room and sprinted down the steps. Hook was back upstairs almost as soon as he had gone. He had with him a hot towel and a steaming cup of tea.

"Here you go, Swan." Hook handed Emma the hot cup of tea. She took a small sip and leaned back against the backboard of her bed. Hook placed the hot towel on Emma's forehead and told her that she would feel better soon. Hook took a seat on the edge of the bed. Hook looked longingly into Emma's eyes as she sat there, just sipping her tea. Emma put her tea and hot towel onto the dresser next to her bed.

"Thanks, Hook. Thanks for everything."

"Anything for you, Swan." Hook gazed straight into Emma's crystal blue eyes and she stared straight back at his.

Slowly, Emma and Hook moved their heads together and joined their lips for a kiss. Emma's lips were soft and gentle against Hook's. His lips were smooth and tasted of salt, just like the sea. They kept their eyes on each other as they pulled apart. Hook started smiling.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked.

"You. Just you."

And Emma just started smiling too.


	2. Hypothermia and Hot Chocolate

Granny's was empty, which was very rare. The only other person besides Emma was one of the dwarves, and he was fast asleep. Emma sipped her hot chocolate, the soothing cinnamon tickling her tongue. This is just what she needed, a night off and some hot chocolate.

The wind howled outside. It seemed like the beginning of a nasty storm. Emma slipped the money for the drink, along with Ruby's tip, underneath her cup and headed outside. It felt like winter, just like winter _should_ feel, freezing and nippy, but something felt off. It felt as if someone somewhere had dealt Emma a bad hand.

Just then, Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?" Emma answered the phone.

"Emma," her father's voice gasped in relief. "Henry was with Hook and Henry fell right off the dock and into the water."

"What?" Emma yelled into the phone.

"Don't worry," her father replied with a calming tone. "Henry's fine. Hook dove in and saved him. But Henry's over here at the hospital, recuperating."

"Okay," Emma spoke back, relieved that her boy was doing fine. "I'll be right over."

Emma hopped into the yellow bug and sped off. All she could think about was Henry.

As soon as she reached the hospital, she dashed inside. Henry was sitting in the front lobby with David and Mary-Margaret, completely wrapped up in a Winnie the Pooh blanket the hospital had reserved for kids.

Emma walked over to Henry and squatted down to his level so she could look into his eyes.

"Hey kid," Emma said, tears almost coming to her eyes as she realized that Henry could've died in that water. Hypothermia's a bitch.

"Hey Mom," Henry replied a glint in his eyes now that his mother was there to take care of him. Both of them smiled at each other and gave each other a hug so warm it could've melted all of the snow on the ground. They let go as they heard somebody's heels clicking intensely towards them.

It was Regina. She darted towards Henry and enveloped him in hug and Emma just beamed. She was glad that Henry had all this love.

"Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom," Emma interjected. "I'll be right back."

And with that, Emma began her quest towards the bathroom. Once she came out of the bathroom and was walking back towards the lobby, she spotted a name on a door that she recognized. Killian Jones.

How could Emma have been so stupid? There she was, all happy about Henry's safety, and she totally forgot about the man that saved his life. Or maybe she didn't want to remember. Maybe she didn't want to confront those dazzling eyes and that gorgeous face. Perhaps she knew in the back of her mind that if she talked to him, she wouldn't want to leave. Perhaps that's what convinced her to make her thank you very quick and to the point.

Either way, Emma walked into the gloomy hospital room to see Hook lying on the hospital bed. His eyes instantly met hers and he started to speak.

"'Ello, love." Killian grinned.

Emma proceeded into the room and slowly walked towards the bed.

"Hey, Killian," she breathed, not knowing why she was so nervous about talking to him. "Listen. Thanks for saving Henry back there. I don't know what I would do without him."

"Anytime, love. Anything for you." Killian's eyes bore into Emma's. "I hope you know that everything I do is for you."

Emma could feel her cheeks burning up as Hook continued to look at her with his gleaming eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Emma slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, still feeling Killian's gaze. She leaned against the door regretting not saying anything back to Hook.

Emma returned her focus to her son, walking back to the lobby. Her life could wait. Today was about Henry, not about her. Although Emma knew that someday she would have to man up and face her feelings. But that day was yet to come.


End file.
